Japanese Patent No. 4657034 discloses a connector that has a Connector Position Assurance (CPA) function. This connector includes a first housing a second housing to be engaged with the first housing, and further a sliding member. The sliding member is slidably attached to the second housing so as to be enabled to slide from the first position (standby position) that is the initial position to a predetermined second position (engagement locking position) upon completion of the engagement of the second housing with the first housing. This sliding member functions as a CPA member that allows a user to check the completion of the engagement between both the outer and inner housings when slid from the first position to the second position.
The sliding member applied to the connector disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4657034 includes a pair of arms that extend in the direction in which the sliding member slides. Since the pair of arms are disposed so as to be apart from each other, the arms of the respective sliding members may be entangled with each other within a part feeder that supplies the sliding members to an assembling machine which assembles the connector, disrupting the supply of the sliding member to the assembling machine.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the foregoing circumstances, and an objective is to provide a connector that employs a structure preventing sliding members from being entangled with each other.